


In Every Life

by barrybinary



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on a tumblr ask, but it wasn't a prompt so it isn't going into the prompt series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: When Wally West realizes his feelings, he doesn't hesitate long before making the leap.----"anonymous  asked:SO if you could make birdflash canon, how would you?"





	In Every Life

The moment Wally realized he was in love with Dick, he could feel all the puzzle pieces finally fitting together. All his reactions, his feelings, made sense after all this time.

When he thought about it, it was the only thing that made sense. There was no other explanation for the daydreams Wally had chalked up to hormones; there was no other reason for the racing of his heart when he looked into Dick’s eyes. 

And when Wally noticed his feelings… he began to notice  _Dick’s,_ too. Wally wasn’t the best at telling when someone liked him, but he was decent at reading people, and even better at reading his best friend. 

There were other things. Dick was the only one not connected to the speedforce who  _remembered_  him. Their friendship was strong, but so were his relationships with others.  _Hell,_  even his own  _wife_  hadn’t recognized him. 

He still loved her, he still would  _kill_  to have everything return to normal, but he couldn’t deny he’d held feelings for Dick for as long as they’d known each other. 

Maybe in every universe he was meant to love his Robin, he thought. 

They weren’t like normal people; they wouldn’t have all the chances in the world to say “ _I love you,”_ before they died. No, they were heroes –  _Titans_  – and every mission could be their last. 

After that thought, it only made sense for Wally to confess.

And when Dick pulled him forward in a messy kiss, well, don’t judge him if he tapped into the speedforce to make it last just a  _little_  bit longer. 

You would have done the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/177228666458/so-if-you-could-make-birdflash-canon-how-would)


End file.
